Inevitable
by Draits
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas en la vida que no pueden controlarse, que deben dejarse ser. Sencillamente, son inevitables.


**INEVITABLE**

–…Lúpulo. Somnífero, ayuda digestiva, calambres. Externamente, antibiótico, forúnculos, hinchazones e inflamaciones de la piel, refrescante…– leía Hermione a gran velocidad en lo que era casi un susurro.

El compartimiento del tren estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo se escuchaba la tranquilidad de la Gryffindor y el ronronear de su mascota, que yacía acurrucada a su lado.

Cerró su libro, y lo dejó en el asiento opuesto a ella. Miró por la ventanilla, llovía débil, y neblinosamente sobre la nieve; por fortuna, el expreso de Hogwarts aislaba todo sonido.

Frotó sus manos una con la otra, para calentárselas.

Miró a _Crookshanks_ de reojo. Le rascó la oreja con suavidad. –Ven acá…– dijo sonriendo, llevando el animal a su regazo. Éste aún no lo notaba, seguía durmiendo y ronroneando con placer.

–Extrañas a Harry… lo sé. Lo veo en tus ojitos… – dijo convencida, casi lamentándose. La criatura continuaba sin abrir sus ojos. Extraña premonición la de su dueña.

–Sabes que es sólo por navidad… – explicó observando los blancos prados por la ventana, sin parar de mimar a su animal –, pero veremos a mamá y a papá. – agregó con una efímera sonrisa.

–Espero que le gusten a los chicos sus regalos, aunque no sabía que comprarle a Ron…– dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Sabes lo particular que es…– hablaba sola.

Dio un suspiro y no alzó nuevamente la voz.

Se escuchó un golpe duro compartimiento afuera, del lado del pasillo. Se abrió la puerta con brusquedad. _Crookshanks_ clavó sus garras en la pierna de su dueña. Ella miró hacia la puerta y apretó el espeso pelaje del gato.

–Granger… ¿Puedo?– dijo Draco fríamente desde la puerta. Una maleta estaba junto a sus pies.

–Adelante, es un tren libre. – respondió ella con apatía.

–Lo que pasa, es que Goyle ha derramado todos sus filtros de pociones en nuestro compartimiento…– terció el chico excusándose irritado. – Todos están histéricos por eso…–

Hermione soltó una risita forzada, aún con mirada imperturbable. Empujó un tanto torpemente a _Crookshanks _de sus piernas. Cayó desplomado a su lado. Se alejó ofendido al otro extremo del asiento.

–…es _tan_ torpe…– murmuró encrespado arqueando una ceja mientras colocaba su valija en la rejilla del portaequipaje. Hermione quitó su libro del asiento opuesto a ella con cuidado, posándolo sobre sus piernas. Dejó ambas manos sobre él.

–…espero que no te moleste.

–No. Para nada.

–Perfecto – dijo casi inaudiblemente sin pensar. Al escucharse, se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Ella, sin decir nada, limpió con la mano el empañado cristal que a su lado mostraba el exterior. El otro la imitó, y se limpió el agua de la mano con la túnica.

Draco se cruzó de brazos. No podía evitarlo, la miraba de reojo.

Hermione seguía ajena. Miraba por la ventana.

El rubio estiró sus pies, rozando una de las piernas de la Gryffindor. Se quedó muy pendiente, mirando el contacto con atención.

Ella sintió la cercanía de la pierna de Draco, y lo miro a la cara. Él, embobado observaba sus piernas sin medias, desnudas.

Se sonrojó. Su incomodidad era casi tangible. Tosió y contrajo sus piernas, alejándolas de las de él con brusquedad. El Slytherin notó que ella se había advertido de lo que él hacía.

La miró a los ojos.

Lo miró a los ojos.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Ella sonrió tímida. Él sonrió espléndido.

–Sabes Granger… nunca lo habría pensado, pero ahora que lo noto…– dijo el chico, mirando por la ventana –, eres…–. Esperó, como buscando la palabra adecuada –, eres bonita.

–_Ja-Ja-Ja_– rió sarcástica mirando los ojos del chico, que se escurrían por la ventanilla. –…muy gracioso Malfoy¿Cinco puntos para Slytherin? – lo sentenció satíricamente.

Se miraron tajantemente.

–Una vez que te hago un cumplido…, y así me lo agradeces. – dijo retornando su vista hacia fuera. Volvió a desempañar su vidrio. –En verdad creo que… eres muy linda – agregó circunspecto, aparentando casi no valorar sus propias palabras.

Hermione no respondió. Al igual que Malfoy, comenzó a mirar los blancos prados exactamente iguales; pensando en lo que él le acababa de decir.

–Bueno... tú… tú… – vaciló. Comenzaba a sonrojarse.

– Emhh… bueno… es que tú…

Ambos rostros se dirigían uno al otro, sin embargo, la mirada de ella no lograba concentrarse en un punto a causa de los nervios que le provocaba el pensar en lo que iba a decir.

–…tú no estás tan… tannn… Tú siempre me has gustado. – se reveló finalmente roja como una frutilla, y como una bien roja.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido. Ella evitó su mirada. Se paró apresurada, dejando caer el libro que aún estaba en su regazo.

– Tengo que ir al baño… – dijo en tono casi inaudible, con los ojos comenzando a cristalizársele. Se dirigió veloz a la puerta.

Malfoy fue más rápido que ella. Con velocidad se puso de pie y alcanzó a tomarla del antebrazo; –Espera…

Hermione se volteó, y antes de comprender lo que sucedía sintió como los labios de Draco, sobre los suyos, le daban un cálido beso. Ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, dándole un leve empujoncito, como si pretendiera que eso lo alejara. Draco, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione, y atrayéndola más a su propio cuerpo, continuó dándole aquel beso dulce y suave. Hermione, que no podía oponer resistencia alguna, tal vez presa de sus propios deseos, levantó sus brazos, abrazando a Draco por encima de sus hombros…

**×–×–×–×–×–×–×–×–×–×–×–×–×**

_**Este es mi primer fic no frustrado. Espero que les haya gustado, o al menos que no lo odien xD. Desde ya, gracias por haberlo leído. Saludos a Maru.¡¡Dejen reviews!!**_

_**Un agradecimiento mucho muy gigante a mi amiga Gaby. ¡¡Es para ella!!  
**_

**_Abrazos,  
__Draïts.-_**


End file.
